Train Tracks
by YOUR WORSE NIGHTMARE
Summary: I don't deserve this, but I feel I do. I've made mistakes, and I should learn from them. I, Zelda of Hyrule, will become Hyrule's next Queen. How can I, though, when I still live in the past?


_Zelda looked around. The trains came and went, but it was if it was just a movie playing in a fast pace before her. She didn't have time to get to the opening of the train, much less stand up. The brunette sighed and looked down. In her lap was a picture of her best friends. Slowly, a tear rolled down her cheek. She had left them so long ago._

A certain brunette went inside the kitchen and smiled at everyone. Her friends, Peach and Samus, were waiting for her at a nearby table. Breakfast was being served for the ten-year-old girls. The brunette immediately sat down in between the two blondes and smiled.

"How was your night, Zel?" Samus asked, taking a bite from her cereal. Zelda shrugged.

"Usual, dreams of Link and whatnot." Zelda replied, taking her fork and knife and cutting a piece of egg and placing it in her mouth.

Peach giggled. "I still can't believe you feel for that doofus." She said. The princess daintily took a bite from her toast. Zelda shot her a glare.

Zelda swallowed her egg. "Link happens to be a very responsible and obedient boy. Unlike that plumber of yours, of course." She shot back. Samus stifled a giggle.

"Burn!" She mumbled. Peach shot her a glare.

Peach turned back to Zelda and smiled. "Different girls require different taste, don't they, Zellie?" Zelda only laughed and continued to eat.

_Zelda sighed and placed the picture in her bag. What happened that made them separable? What happened that made them so vulnerable? She looked away and looked at the scene before. It was slower, but she was still not fast enough to get to the entrance. Zelda groaned inwardly and took a notebook from her bag. _

Peach laughed and giggled. Samus was just sitting down, admiring the Hylian Princess from afar. It had been four years and the three had grown inseparable. They became the Smash Fighter Guidance Councilors during that time. New recruits have been coming lately.

Samus took care of the Pokemon. Peach took care of the Assistant Trophies. Zelda took care of the older and younger smashers. Peach had the least amount of work, though. The Assist Trophies hardly did complain, after all. Samus had the second largest amount of work. Pokemon were just so demanding! Poke Food this and Poke Food that! Zelda had the most amount of work though. The younger Smashers always got into trouble and fights it wasn't even funny.

And the three were getting ready for the Smash Ball that was being held in the castle. The three were to start it in a few minutes. They were in Zelda's room, doing god-knows-what to the Hylian princess. Peach stroked Zelda's face with a blush brush once more before backing up. Zelda opened her eyes and gawked at the girl in the mirror.

Her hair was curled at the ends, and her bangs were held with decoratively placed hair pins. Ribbons tied her hair in braids, too. Zelda gasped and stood up. Her princess dress, the one her father had personally bought for her, showed off her features modestly, and wonderfully. Peach grinned at her masterpiece.

_Zelda whimpered as more tears ran down her face. It felt so weird, no one was stopping to look at her. Well, maybe they did, but everything happened so fast. Everyone was a blur, it was basically impossible to see their faces. Zelda cried more and leaned back into the bench. _

Zelda packed her things, trying to ignore the sad faces of her now 19-year-old friends. They were friends for so long and all the princess could do was abandon them? Zelda bit her bottom lip in both regret and hatred to herself.

"Do you really have to go?" Peach asked, trying to resist adding the desperation in her voice.

"Can't you make your own choices for once?" Samus added. "You don't have to do this." She said.

Zelda stood up and looked at her two friends. "I have to. It's either me or Tetra." She said solemnly. The three sighed. They all knew what would happen if Tetra became the queen in Zelda's stead. The girl was once a pirate, and always will be. All she would do was use her country's money on useless things.

"Does Link have to go?" Peach asked again. Zelda nodded her head. The brunette made a note to make Link her personal assistant.

"Well, fine. You win, Zelda." Samus groaned. She held her arms out, as if she was asking for a hug. "Just promise to write every now and then, okay?" Zelda laughed and hugged her friend. She turned to Peach before hugging her as well.

_A hand touched her shoulder. Zelda looked up and saw the man she had loved for a while now. His dark blonde hair covered a good portion of his face, but it was not hard to see his stunning blue eyes. Zelda blushed and looked away. "You miss them, don't you?" His deep voice made Zelda blush. She nodded helplessly as Link chuckled and took a seat beside her. Slowly, he placed an arm around her. _

"_It's not as hard as you think, Zelda. You'll meet more people around the world. Maybe they'll be inseparable like the three of you." He said, trying to comfort her. _

_Zelda sighed. "It's not as easy, either."She looked at the handsome twenty-year-old man. "I have to get married, stay in the castle basically my entire life and spend most of my time with my sister."_

_Link's smile fell and he redrew his arm from her. Maybe she didn't care after all. Zelda looked at him and noticed his saddened face. "D-did I say something wrong?" She asked._

_Link shook his head. "What about Sheik and I? We're your friends, aren't we?" Zelda blushed and looked at the ground as if it was suddenly the most interesting thing ever. _

"_I-I suppose. Sheik is like a brother but…" Link chuckled._

"_We haven't really spent much time with each other. All we've done to each other was admire each other from afar." Zelda's blush darkened. What was he saying? Link got off the bench and kneeled in front of Zelda as if he was proposing to her. He took a small velvet box from his bag and held it to her. He opened it, revealing a wonderfully made necklace._

_It was silver and the diamonds on it were just beautiful. It was shaped like the Triforce. There was even a jewel for each triangle. Red, blue, and green. Zelda smiled at Link. "Dear Maiden, Princess of Destiny and Weilder of the Triforce of Wisdom, I present you a token of my undying love. You have a choice to take it or not, but either way, I will and shall be part of your life." Link paused to take the necklace out of its place and placed it around Zelda's neck. "Your Highness, if I may say so, I love you. Since the first time I saved you and since we became acquaintances in Smash Castle." He bent down and kissed her lips slowly._

"I love you, too, Link." Their surroundings went back to its normal pace and Link led Zelda to a nearby train entrance.

'_I don't deserve this, but I feel I do. Maybe it was time I got off these train tracks, too.'_


End file.
